dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rytola
Overview Rytola is a male cheetah and leader of the Narjotic Coalition. Basic Information Rytola is a male sudan cheetah. Personality Rytola is very soft, gentle, and caring. He is quite friendly to everyone he meets, though always remains cautious. He tries to be the best leader he can, making sure his coalition is happy and peaceful with one another. Due to the way they are perceived by others, Rytola is often self-conscious about him being a cheetah, and believes that everyone thinks he is much weaker than them. Rytola is often very shy, quiet, and submissive, and will just follow the orders he's told. He often tries to impress his mate, Yeldha, though often disagrees with her actions. Rytola deeply admires Tii and Hadhi, wishing he could be as strong as them. History His mate Yeldha and most of the Coalition often bullied one of the Light Riders, Lenox. Rytola tried his best not to join in, though was too nervous to talk back against them. He more focused his efforts on praising Hadhi, who he believed was the strongest and best Rider. During the Dark Ages, Rytola stepped up to become a Light Rider. Though he gave up his position once Erik and Benvolio returned, Rytola remained loyal to the Light Riders. When Rytola was an adult, him and Yeldha had a litter of three cubs. They headed out into the forest so that Yeldha could be more comfortable and relaxed before they returned to the coalition. However, a group of Bandia Land lions attacked, hoping to kill the two adults and steal the cubs. Rytola was able to fight back and prevent him and Yeldha from being killed, but their cubs were already stolen, and the two assumed the worst. Heartbroken, they returned to their coalition. Eventually, Yeldha decided to side with the Dark Riders and assist them. Rytola helped out for a while, until he finally decided it was too much and rejoined the Light Riders. During this time, Rytola learned of a cheetah cub in Kwasi Lands named Rusla---he knew immediately this was his daughter. However, Rusla refused to ever associate with them again, feeling they had abandoned her completely. Rytola and Yeldha later learned that their two other cubs were brainwashed by the Guardians, and never wanted to leave. Rytola continues to try and make amends with his cubs, hoping that they may rejoin his family one day. Relationships Family Maili - Mother Intshi - Father Yeldha - Mate Rusla - Daughter Specki - Daughter Pamoja - Son Friends Lenox Hadhi Taraja Nartua Affiliation Rytola is one of The Light Riders, and remains a loyal ally to them. Rytola is the leader of The Narjotic Coalition. Rytola co-owns The Xinlae Clan with Taraja and Lenox. Power Rytola has the power of Metal. His superpower is to turn into a giant metallic cheetah covered in nails while his paws turn into burning metal. This is activated by the deaths of Maili, Intshi, Brilae, Gilasin, Yeldha, Rusla, Pamoja, Specki, Nartua, Mikey, Rayne, Lenox, Taraja, Christine, Erik, Benvolio, Hadhi, Tii, Rokun, or anyone else in the Narjotic Coalition. Category:Cheetahs Category:Sudan Cheetahs Category:Light Riders Category:Alive Category:Narjotic Coalition Category:Narjotic Lands Category:Xinlae Clan Category:Metal